


Kindling

by Krazyokami



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazyokami/pseuds/Krazyokami
Summary: When Starclan has chosen you to right the wrongs of the past, you jump at the chance and be glad to be in your favorite world!Too bad this chosen fan hates Starclan and what they stand for. Too bad she's been chosen to help fan the flames of the fire that will save the clans.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Months. No it's moons now. And still she just never woke up from this dream. 

Fucking great!

She stared out, watching the fire hop on the fence and talk to his portly friend. 

Oh honey, you've got a storm coming~

She chuckled in her head and licked her whiskers, a new habit. She turned her head and made her way back to camp. She'd rather not be a part of the new coming in the days to come. She made sure to stick close to her new 'friend'. While she flat out refused Starclan's favor, she couldn't help but at least want to help a few poor souls. Even if she still barely knew much about Redtail. He had a good head on his shoulders. Not the strongest but that didn't always mean too much. Would he be a good leader? Couldn't answer that.

She licked her whiskers again, this time for the still lingering fish taste. The clan already thought of her odd with learning how to fish and being completely unafraid of twoleg things. She would pad across the Thunderpath without a care, knowing how the cars themselves worked. Earned herself a punishment of a moon for climbing on one that was 'sleeping' off in the grass as a paw.

But sadly for the newcomer of the future, she was clanborn. Her weird antics would earn a look for a day or until she helped with the fresh kill pile.

Her ears twitched as she picked up movement. Hm...Tigerclaw...Redtail...and Ravenpaw. Hmph. Time to move already? Alright, time to get moving. 

Petalcloud stretched her limbs, digging her claws into the dirt as she did so. Nice and sharp and ready. Now to play the part.

Petalcloud let her speckled fur lie flat as she walked out of the plant life, spooking Ravenpaw out of his fur.

"Sorry! I was going to let you hear me but you seemed so focus I didn't want you to accidentally turn on me. May I join you?"

Redtail softly shook his head in a chuckle. "Of course. Tigerclaw and I spoke about wanting to see if we could get a surprise on Riverclan about Sunningrocks."

"We can't let it go after those fish faces tried to humiliate us." The tabby was looming over Redtail, almost as if a show of dominance.

"I see. I'd still like to join. A bit ticked I couldn't be in on it last time. Lead the way."

Stupid. This was stupid. Her ear stung horribly and a cut above her eye was leaking a bit of blood down her face. She sent a Riverclanner back across the river with a hard clawing to the flank. 

She felt the earth tremble before hearing Oakheart's choked off cry. Hm.

She'd forgotten about that. Whoops. Oh well. He never did much against his abusive mother anyway. She wouldn't lift a claw to help that. 

She darted over at the same time as Tigerclaw, his amber eyes held back irritation to find himself with an audience. 

"Poor tom. Wouldn't even ask that to happen to a Shadowclan warrior. Are you alright, Redtail?"

He held up a sprained paw. "I'm fine. As unfortunate as Oakheart's death is, we've won back Sunningrocks."

Petalcloud leaned over, trying to catch a good bit of gore. Blood was seeping from out of the rocks but not as much as she'd like. 

"Where is Ravenpaw?"

Tigerclaw had probably been too busy keeping an eye on Redtail. 

"H-here!" The small tom had a cut on his forehead and seemed ready to fall over. 

Redtail nodded. "Good. Only a casualty on the other side. Let's get back and get these wounds healed up, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2: Relations and New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I explained but the fanfic is one of those 'human fans sucked into the warriors world' but I hate Starclan so this is fun lol.
> 
> I completely forgot to mention that Petalcloud is a chocolate longhair Tortie with green eyes. You'll find out her heritage in this chapter, very early on.

Ravenpaw leaned against Petalcloud and she in turn licked his ear. "This was your first battle with a casualty, right? I'm sure you can pick something from the fresh kill pile and doze off. Dustpaw will be so jealous."

"I-I'm ready to fall off my paws! I didn't know something could happen like that in a battle." He mewed. Redtail held his head high.

"All of us fought like warriors. Even you, Ravenpaw. Death can come at anytime and I suppose it was just badluck that had to happen to Oakheart. I don't want any cat going there alone incase something like that ever happens."

"I suppose I'll bring one of the elders down when I have the need to fish again." Petalcloud joked.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder you aren't a Riverclan cat."

"Maybe Rosetail mated with Oakheart? You know she always called him handsome."

"She was never keen to get her paws wet regardless."

Feeling Ravenpaw falter, she licked his head. He and Dustpaw could only just barely remember their parents, Robinwing had gotten Greencough and Fuzzypelt had died from his injuries after a patrol chased out a badger. Rosetail had stepped up and offered to help take care of the young kits. Petalcloud had helped raised both of them during these tough times for them. They both looked up to her as an older sibling.

"Let's get to camp."

"What's going on?" 

Mousefur was the closest and responded. "Bluestar has let a young kittypet join the clan...what happened to you all?"

"Sunningrocks." Redtail replied. "We won it back but Riverclan lost their deputy in the rockfall. Anyway, a kittypet you say?"

"She must think Thunderclan is too desperate. I can't see the soft pawed kit lasting more than a moon before whining back to his twolegs." Tigerclaw snickered.

Petalcloud bumped his shoulder. "Don't be too sure. Look. If he tries taking on Longtail, maybe he'll have a chance."

The group watched the battle go on as the kittypet slashed open Longtail's ear after the pale Tom was able to rip the collar off. 

Bluestar announced the newcomer had proven himself and named him Firepaw.

'As expected.'

"There. Perhaps the little kittypet can prove you wrong. Also, a new face in the clan."

Redtail moved to addressed the other news to Bluestar. Her blue eyes masked a small hint of grief at the news but she straighten up herself and nodded before turning to the clan.

"Redtail has told me that he and Tigerclaw, Petalcloud, and Ravenpaw have successfully won back Sunningrocks. It once again belongs to Thunderclan!"

"As it should!" Someone yowled and others agreed.

"There is one more thing I have almost forgotten. Young Firepaw will need a mentor."

"Pity to poor cat having to spend their days teaching a kittypet. A waste of moons." Darkstripe slunk over next to Tigerclaw. 

"Well that battle certainly showed Longtail wasted moons of having you for a mentor if he was almost bested by a kittypet." Petalcloud lashed her tail and saw Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw's eyes glitter with humor.

Darkstripe stammered and hissed his retort.

"Petalcloud!"

She jerked her head towards Bluestar. Did she missed something? 

"Looks like you get to be a mentor. Good luck on wasting those moons." The dark tabby gave a toothy grin.

"I'll have him ready to take you down before he's a warrior!" She replied before padding past the clan infront of Firepaw. 

Bluestar looked down upon both cats. "Petalcloud. While still a young warrior, I believe you can help young Firepaw be a Thunderclan warrior. You've learned much from Goldenflower and I hope you can pass yours and her skills down."

Petalcloud blinked slowly and dipped her head. "You'll do fine. Lick my shoulder after I do the same." She rasped her tongue against the flamed pelt. She held in a groan at the silence afterwards and held her head high. "Firepaw! Firepaw!"

Graypaw joined and soon a few of the others did. Typical from a bunch of cats who preferred their muddled inbred blood over anything new.

"Let me show you around!" 

"Doing my duties for me, Graypaw?" She teased.

"Oh no! Of course not, Petalcloud. But you weren't there! I found Firepaw first and tussled with them on patrol. I just want to be the first to show him around."

"Go ahead Graypaw. It'll give me time to see Spottedleaf and rest for a bit. But don't let me see you at the fresh kill pile. I want to make Firepaw knows about clan life first."

"Got it. Come on, Firepaw! We'll start with the nursery."

Both apprentices joined up with Ravenpaw and walked about camp while Petalcloud ducked herself into the Medicine den. 

"Spottedleaf? Are you busy?"

The young she cat was cleaning Longtail's ear and paused to turn around.

"Petalcloud? That's a nasty scratch over your brow. I'll look at that in a bit."

"Time your time." She picked a nice, cool spot and lied down. "You'll be happy to know, I'm the mentor of Firepaw. So next time, it might just be more than your ear, Longtail."

"I'm not listening to any of your jokes, Petalcloud. He didn't even actually win! Bluestar stopped it before I couldn't even do anything else."

"Alright, alright. You're right. I'll give you that. But you're still lucky. Any other cat would shredded your belly with their hind legs. Well, I would have. But I don't have a collar for you to bite and hold."

"You? With a collar? That's one thing I know that'll never happen. You might fish and swim like Riverclan, but I can't imagine you as a kittypet."

"What? You don't think I'd look as good? I bet I'd look good with a collar that matched my eyes. And if it has a bell, I can make sure it cries and rings whenever I show it off to Tigerclaw and Darkstripe."

Longtail snorted and shook his head. "I change my mind. Maybe I can see you as one. You'd definitely stuff your face like one."

"Oh! Nice one, Longtail. If only I was ashamed at my eating habits. Speaking of, if your poor ear isn't too bad, want to go hunting?"

"Well I suppose...wait, are you bringing the kittypet?"

"His name is Firepaw. I expect you to remember that. And yes. He needs to learn how to hunt. I want his first meal to be something he's caught. It just wouldn't be the same."

"I'll pass."

"Too late. You already agreed. Somewhat."

"..."

"Alright. Both of you are good to go. But please, only hunting or small border patrol. I don't want those cuts getting infected anytime soon."

"Of course Spottedleaf. Do you need anything? It won't be long until Riverclan challenges us again so I can look out for any herbs."

"Oh...thank you. But it might be best if I do that." The medicine cat softly chuckled.

"Wouldn't need you to forget what feverfew looks like and accidentally bring back three other herbs." Longtail chuckled.

Petalcloud's ears went hot. "Okay, look! I was trying to be helpful! I can't remember all of the herbs."

"It's alright, Petalcloud. You're a warrior, not a medicine cat. But if you can remember what borage and Daisy looks like, that would be helpful. Frostfur's four kits are a pawful for her and I want to make sure she has enough milk for all four. And I'd like the daisy for the elders, for their joints. Better to get a headstart."

"Got it..."

"...Borage has blue petals and looks like a star."

"Thanks! I know what a Daisy looks like, thankfully. Come on, Longtail."

"Oh thank Starclan, you didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice Petalcloud."

Graypaw and Ravenpaw had just padded out from the apprentice den, coming towards them with Firepaw. 

"And finally, this is the medicine cat den. Spottedleaf is out medicine cat. They help heal our wounds and figure out omens from Starclan."

"Good job, Graypaw. I'll be taking my apprentice on a hunting patrol now. Don't miss him too much. Follow me, Firepaw."

He followed behind her but paused as Longtail came up behind him. 

"Uhm."

"Oh don't be scared, kitty. I was asked to come along by Petalcloud."

"I'm not! I just thought you'd prefer to get some rest."

"You'll need to do better than that, Firepaw. Longtail, hush, unless you want another Nick in that ear."

The pale tabby lashed his tail in irritation but simply kept up the pace as they walked out of camp.

"I know you're a bit winded, Firepaw, but you might as well start early. There will be times you'll have to do duties, tired of not. We'll be teaching you to hunt today. I don't expect anything but your best."

"I've stalked a bit. Graypaw actually interrupted me stalking a mouse when we met."

"I'm sure you would've spooked it away."

"...probably. Never hunted anything. The twolegs would give me fake mice to hunt but you know, they didn't move and weren't real."

"Wait. The twolegs would tease you with fake mice?"

Firepaw nodded. "Toys. They could look like anything. Fake birds, fake squirrels. Ugh. The worst ones are the ones that sound like them. They chirp and squeak. I hated those but I would get so frustrated over for be fake I'd break them and the twolegs would just get me more. There was this...weird red dot. Never seen it outside. But it would always randomly appear. It could pop up one day and then show up days later. I could never catch it. It was like a red bug that could scale walls, quick as a mouse! I never caught it. Other house cats would have it in their homes too. Maybe they were twoleg fleas?"

"Hmph. Sounds like torture. If you were let outside, why didn't you just leave?"

"And then what?" Petalcloud huffed. "Imagine leaving the clan, what would you do? Why leave a safe home for no reason? I doubt all kittypets want that life and probably just stay with twolegs because they feel safe. It's not like we clan cats are so welcoming when we see them either. Tell me Firepaw, has anyone told you if we ate bones and other cats?"

The tom nodded. "There was a cat named Henry. And my old friend, Smudge. They believed those rumors...They're rumors, right?"

"Well I mean, we may eat a few bones sometimes but certainly not other cats. We eat prey. Birds, rabbits, squirrels, mice. And fish."

Longtail quickly interrupted. "Riverclan eats fish. This one over here will fish but I don't want to even see you drag a smelly fish back to camp. You'll never hear the end of it "

"I haven't~"

"Now, I'm going to ask a few questions and you answer them the best you can. Why would it be best to hunt down wind?"

"So...prey can't smell you?"

"Right. Now that isn't always the case. Birds are always on the lookout. That and I don't think they can smell...can they smell? So when stalking birds you don't want to make any noise to alert them. Tell me, what should you be careful of when stalking?"

"Uhm..."

"Go ahead and get into a stalking position. Pretend Longtail is a bird."

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that."

"Now stalk forward."

Firepaw crouched down lightly but rose his head as he heard the tip of his tail rustling the earth. He lifted it slightly and continued stalking towards Longtail, who was just, glaring at him.

"I'm not a bird. Stop that."

"No, Petalcloud said to pretend. So you're a pretend bird."

If Longtail could roll his eyes any harder.

"Good! Be careful where you place your paws. Sticks and dry leaves will have prey scurrying away. Let's go see if we can catch some prey."

Firepaw slowed his breathing before bunching his hind legs together and pouncing! The squirrel had almost made it up the tree before he sunk his claws into it's sides and bit down on the neck before it could fight back. Firepaw heard the crunch of it's neck as its movements still. His first catch! 

He turned with a mouthful of squirrel at Petalcloud, who had her tail raised and purred with pride and Longtail, who merely gave an approving nod.

"Ignore him, his first prey was a mouse."

"A fat one, I'll have you remember."

"Good job, Firepaw. You can carry that back and we'll go dig up our prey."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hm? Did you catch something else, Longtail."

"Didn't you say you would bring back herbs for Spottedleaf?"

"You're right! It was...feverfew and chervil, right?"

"Borage and daisy leaves."

"Right. You're right. Borage and daisy leaves. Those are..."

Longtail shook his head and unburied his prey that was covered in purple flowers and green leaves. "I got some while you teaching. As usual, I knew you'd forget."

She flattened her ears and coughed. "Yes, well, thank you. Let's get back to camp."

Petalcloud couldn't help but purr in amusement as Firepaw held his head high, carrying the fat squirrel he'd caught. Lionheart and Whitestorm both complimented him. Tigerclaw had even gave him a respectful nod. 

All three set down their prey but Petalcloud used her tail to stop Firepaw from releasing his. "You've earned it. Why don't you share with Graypaw and Ravenpaw? We'll make sure the elders and queens are fed. You did a good job today, Firepaw. Thank you for helping feed the clan."

His ears burned and he ducked his head. "I only caught one squirrel."

"And that one squirrel will keep three apprentices from starving. Every prey counts."

Longtail had slunk away to give Spottedleaf the herbs. Petalcloud picked out another squirrel for the elders. She's just seen Redtail dip out of there nursery, so she had no doubts the queen's were well fed. He padded over and greeted her.

"Hunting after a battle like that? Trying to take my role?"

"Please. I can't remember herbs. Imagine me trying to sort out patrols just for Darkstripe to complain I set him for morning patrol and guarding the camp."

"You'd do that on purpose though."

"Caught~ Anyway, I figure if I do enough today maybe the deputy will give me a rest for tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it. I see our new clan mate helped with the fresh kill pile."

"He explained how twolegs would want him to hunt fake animals. Kittypet toys. Fake mice and birds. I guess that small training helped with actually catching them but they won't run away with bad stalking practices if you make any noise."

"Really? That's odd. Twolegs are even more odd. Get some rest, Petalcloud."

"Will do." It was such a shame his death had been so early in another time. He was a very enjoyable cat. Petalcloud only had a few cats she would call best friends. Obviously Longtail, while bratty, he was no Darkstripe and that was just fine.

Mousefur was good company and even when their tempers battled, she had a good head on her shoulders and was a good fighter.

She wouldn't call Tigerclaw a friend. It seemed he respected her and would often let her into his little group. He had no idea it was merely for her to keep an eye on him. Her false respect and compliments seemed to help him be none the wiser. 

Longtail nudged her shoulder and she blinked.

"Share?" He motioned to the Robin he picked. 

Ah. Longtail. She liked him, even before this. If possible, she would make sure his sight wasn't taken. But...  
He was nice. When he wanted to be of course. But in this life, did she want a mate? She didn't want children before and being a cat now didn't change anything. 

"Oh okay...if not, I'll just go-"

"No, no. Let's share. Sorry. You know how fluff brained I get sometimes. I was just thinking about what to do tomorrow. What do you think? Border patrol to show Firepaw the territories? Then maybe do a bit of battle training at the Sandy Hollow?"

"You're the mentor, not me." He took a small bite. 

"You will soon! Frostfur's kits are almost ready in a few moons. And Swiftkit will be an apprentice before them."

"I suppose. I'll join you at the Sandy Hollow."

"Don't think I don't see you trying to get some revenge."

"What? Me? I don't know what you're talking about. If Firepaw gets pinned down or bruised, that's his problem."

"Right. I'm tired. I think I'll retire a bit early. Thanks for the robin."

She'd figure more things out tomorrow. She curled up in her nest that she'd twisted a few lavender into. Even as a cat, a creature built to sleep and hunt, she still had trouble falling asleep. So going in a bit earlier than most was helpful. 

She needed to remember when Yellowfang would show up and when Clawface would make a move. She'd be ready.


	3. Lessons To Be Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to feel a bit sped up. Honestly I feel like two books could be covered in one so I'm not going to write out too much that doesn't deal with the main points of what's going on.
> 
> Also, if it seems like Firepaw is a bit...younger and babyish well...he is. We had apprentices get in trouble for common sense things and impulses. Firepaw barely showed any of that, I think the Erins just made him too mature for an apprentice. Compare Canon Firepaw to Cloudpaw, Swiftpaw, Squirrelpaw, etc. They all acted so younger than him.

Stars blurred her vision and she simply shut her eyes even tighter. She didn't want to hear it! Starclan could try and summon her in her dreams all they liked. She was no medicine cat, she didn't want anything they could offer. She didn't care for their so called wisdom. 

"Petalcloud. We've brought you here-"

"I've been brought here countless times when I was an apprentice! You'd think you'd get it through your thick heads by now!"

Greywing stepped forward, Stars glittering his pale pelt. "We have given you this chance. Our mistakes of the past timeline is why. The fire cannot do this alone."

Petalcloud opened her eyes and spat, fluffing out her tail. "Obviously you didn't learn too much from them! Mapleshade was still banished because of your will and Bluestar still gave away her kits. We all know Sunstar would've chosen someone other than Thistleclaw, so why did you continue to have Goosefeather fill her head with those lies? It's already your own fault Goosefeather went mad. There's no reason I should listen to any of you. You can already see I'm helping on my terms. If Tigerclaw still becomes leader, it's your own fault. You chose to give him those lives in the first place, even after trying to convince his own father to kill him!"

She turned to pad away, where to she wasn't sure. "None of you learned anything...I don't care for your land, Starclan. If I have to slaughter those before they do wrong, so be it. You will not be able to judge me for your bloody mistakes."

A paw jabbed her sides and the she-cat groaned. Arguing with Starclan had it's consequences alright. It always left her drained the next morning, probably their punishment. But then again, cats also felt tired after the Dark Forest. It seemed idiotic that time passed the same in both places. 

She rolled over and blinked at Longtail. "I didn't sign up for the Dawn Patrol..."

"It's Sunhigh. I figured you could sleep in but your apprentice won't stop badgering me about training. You're his mentor."

She attempted to blink the sleep out of her eyes but it was no good. Her bones ached and her belly was screaming for food.

"Sorry...and sorry again. Would you mind taking him out for me? I don't feel good."

He blinked and shook his head. "I knew you shouldn't have snuck those two mice last night. They'd been out for a while."

"You didn't answer my question. I'm sure Spottedleaf will make me stay in her den for the rest of the day regardless. Please? I know it'll show Bluestar and Redtail you're ready for an apprentice of your own soon."

Longtail lashed his tail and sighed. "I'll see if it's okay with Redtail. But we'll just hunt. I'm not teaching him anything."

"I'll take it." She hesitated before rubbing her cheek with his. "Thank you. I won't be too lazy. I'll see if I can still do some chores while you're gone."

"Firepaw."

The younger tom flinched as Longtail padded up to him with an irritated look on his face. Where was Petalcloud?

"Petalcloud is sick. She asked me to take you out hunting for her."

"Can I come?" Greypaw bounced beside him.

Longtail flicked an ear. He prepared himself to say no but if Greypaw tagged along, he and Firepaw would keep each other company. He sighed. "Go ask Lionheart. I doubt Redtail will approve of me taking two apprentices out."

Greypaw leaped up and went to look for his mentor. Hopefully his apprentice wouldn't have that much energy. He looked back at Firepaw.

"I know you've been asking about fight training, you've done some, but I'm not your mentor. That'll be saved for Petalcloud-"

"Lionheart said I could come! He said he'd catch up with us a bit later to see how I was doing."

"Great. Of course he'd say yes. Come on then. Remember. We're just hunting. And probably keep an eye out for Riverclan. They've got to be smarting after their loss."

Longtail had simply told both of them to go hunt and that he would be 'watching' them. He had buried two pieces of prey and figured he'd just wait for Lionheart. Windclan had been awfully quiet and true for Shadowclan, surely the apprentices would be fine? He ear twitched at the small sound of a Finch trying to rustle some fallen leaves for seeds. Ah, more easy prey. Longtail crouched himself down and stalked forward, ready to pounce.

A yowl stopped him and caused the Finch to fly off, chirping a loud warning. 

"Foxdung!" Who was that? It had come from up ahead and suddenly, he remembered his own warning about keeping an eye out for Riverclan. We're they attacking? He had to go tell Tigerclaw! No, wait! He couldn't just leave the two apprentices to fight off a Riverclan patrol. He may have disliked the kittypet and his friend but he didn't want anyone hurt. Plus, how would it look for two of them to die on his watch? Where was Lionheart?

He raced through the forest, his long tail up like a flag. The yowls and scuffling seemed to stop and he swore he may have just run past Greypaw. Was Firepaw dead and he was running to get him? 

Longtail skidded to a halt, there they were. Firepaw was across from some old fleabag. He knew she seemed familiar...

The old she cat was haggered and out of breath, Firepaw easily catching his breath. But even his presence didn't stop the old she cat from eating some of her mouse.

"What's going on?"

The young tom caught his breath and explained how he and Greypaw came across Yellowfang and tried to fight her off. But seeing how weak she was, went to get help.

"Hmph. Caught yourself a raggedy prisoner? Where did she get that mouse?"

"Oh uh...well, she seemed so weak. I didn't catch it just for her. It had been buried from a bit earlier."

"So you assumed that a rogue needed the prey more than our own clan?"

"It wasn't like that, Longtail-"

"We could have dying warriors in our medicine den and you're just out here giving away prey? Of course a kittypet just wouldn't understand. You've grown up being handed your rabbit pellets. You've only just had to hunt for it."

He was shaking. Why was he shaking? Poppydawn's sweet voice saying 'too late' was echoing in his ears. Longtail inhaled deeply and ignored Yellowfang's look as Firepaw had his head down. 

"..."

"Longtail? Firepaw? Is that Yellowfang?" Lionheart's voice called out and Bluestar, Redtail, and Tigerclaw with Greypaw, were right with him.

Yellowfang attempted to get up but winced at some injury. 

'As if she could try to outrun the patrol.'

Bluestar took the scene in and turned to him. "Longtail, did you fight?"

"No. I heard the scuffle. I've been told Firepaw and Greypaw tried to hold her off. I just got here just a bit ago."

"I see. I'm glad our apprentices have been trained well."

"Not like it would take much to hold down that bag of bones." Tigerclaw murmured. He flexed his long claws out. "Should we deal with her, Bluestar?"

Thank Starclan, Longtail had stopped shaking before they showed up. He hoped none of them heard his chiding.

"No. While she has been caught trespassing, she was once a medicine cat. We will take her back to camp as prisoner. Come along. Do you need help, Yellowfang?"

"I still have three good legs."

Good. He didn't want to be the one forced to help her and get close to that matted pelt full of fleas.

Petalcloud had been bringing prey to the elders. She had to explain that she had a small bellyache and wasn't sick and that it was okay for her to bring them food. 

"I mean, if you don't want it, Smallear..."

"The prey is welcome. It's sick cats that aren't."

"Spottedleaf said it was a bellyache. I don't want to laze about camp. Now. If you've got any soiled bedding, I guess I'll help." 

One-Eye stretched and lifted her head. "I smell a rogue!"

"What?"

Petalcloud poked her head out of the den to see an odd patrol bring back...

Yellowfang! That was today? She should have been there. Now Firepaw would be punished for eating and feeding her. She didn't have time for this.

"Let me get you all some new moss."

"Be sure to tell us what's going on." One-eye called out.

She dropped the soiled moss in a neat pile and rushed over with Mousefur and Runningwind. "What's going on? Who is that?"

"Looks like Yellowfang." Mousefur replied. "But she stinks like a rogue. Why would a medicine cat be a rogue?"

"She could be spying on us for Shadowclan." Runningwind added.

"Why would they send a medicine cat?"

They hushed as Bluestar stood on Highrock. 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

They kept their places as the remaining clanmates gathered.

"As you all can see, we have come back with Shadowclan's previous medicine cat, Yellowfang. She was caught on our territory by Firepaw, Greypaw and Longtail."

"What will you do with her? I'm not wasting my time hunting for her." Darkstripe called out. 

"Yellowfang will not be hurt under Thunderclan's protection. While she will be a prisoner, she will be treated with respect! I will discuss with my senior warriors about who will share the chores of caring for her. While I was not there to see, I would like to congratulate our two apprentices for dealing with a trespasser. That is all."

"Firepaw! Are you alright?"

"I was there too."

She made a face and looked at Longtail. "Did you fight?"

"Well no but..."

Firepaw shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about the nasty taste in my mouth from her fur. I won't be eating anytime soon."

"Petalcloud. We left some prey buried. Are you well enough to fetch it with us?"

"Yeah, I think so. The ache has dulled and I'm almost positive I can go for a mouse or two~"

"Uhm..."  
Firepaw's gaze switched between her and Longtail before he looked down at his paws. 

"What's wrong? Did anything else happen?"

Longtail opened his mouth but looked around. No one was nearby and he spoke in a hushed tone. "Firepaw fed that rogue after he caught her."

"Did he eat any for himself?"

"No."

"Well...She had a respected position and she was weak. I can't argue when I probably would've done the same thing."

"But that's prey for the clan! We can't just go off giving it to every weak rogue that's in our territory."

"...Longtail, I get it. Firepaw made a mistake. But you just said yourself, you'd need help bring back buried prey. We have enough."

"What if any of our cats were sick? They'd be needing that missing piece and it would be that kittypet's fault if anyone died!"

Firepaw's eyes widened and he fidgeted. "There's no one sick, right?"

Petalcloud shook her head. "No. We don't have to worry about that for a few more moons. Longtail...what's going on? I won't have you blaming my apprentice for something he hasn't done. I should hope you'll apologize!"

The pale tabby blinked slowly, looking at Firepaw and opening his mouth before clamping it shut. "I'll go back and fetch the prey myself. I'll ask Dark-, I'll ask Runningwind to help."

He padded off, leaving them both confused. Petalcloud twitched her whiskers before licking Firepaw's head. "You did nothing wrong. This wasn't too different than caring for an elder. I don't know what Longtail was going on about but I'm proud of you."

He nodded and backed up with embarrassment as Bluestar padded over with Redtail. 

"Petalcloud. It seems I was right to have you as his mentor. But now, about Yellowfang. Firepaw, we didn't miss that she was eating a mouse. Did you feed her?"

"Yes...I'm sorry-"

Petalcloud pressed her tail against his muzzle. "He has nothing to apologize for. I know Yellowfang was a rogue, but I would've done the same. If you punish my apprentice for feeding a cat in need-"

"I understand Petalcloud. Trust me. But I would like Firepaw to care for Yellowfang. Right or not, you know the whole clan wouldn't see it that way. It's nothing harsh, Firepaw. Care for her as an elder. That is all."

"I'll help you, don't worry. Let's go sort out a nest for her then."

"Right now. Let's get you nice and cozy, Yellowfang~"

The old cat glared at her with those large orange eyes. "We aren't you just a cheery cat?"

"Don't get used to it. I was able to sleep in, that's my excuse. Now, I assume this is enough moss for you? I'd offer some feathers but I think you have enough fur."

"Cheek. Go tell Spottedleaf to get me something for my joints. She should have some-"

"No, don't tell me. I can't remember herbs to save my life. I'll ask her what you need."

As she padded out of the den, she spotted Longtail returning with Runningwind. He caught her eye but placed down his cache and went off to the warriors den. Hm.

She continued her way to Spottedleaf.  
"Hey, Spottedleaf. Yellowfang says to ask you for anything she needs. Hurt joints and what not."

The pretty she-cat gave her an odd pod. "Here's some poppy seeds. I'm sure she'll know how many to take. Tell her I'll give her actual herbs tomorrow. We're a bit low."

"Thanks. I'll let Redtail know, he can organize some patrols to help you gather herbs. No signs of you getting an apprentice yet?"

"I've seen no signs but I'm not troubled. As long as you all stay smart, I won't have too much on my paws."

"Thanks again." She never thought she would be all that friendly to Spottedleaf. It wasn't really anything harsh against her while she was alive. But dead...ugh, she just couldn't leave Firestar's kin alone. She'd been making sure to go to Spottedleaf herself instead of Firepaw. There would no need for a pointless crush. 

She dropped the pod at Yellowfang's claws. "Poppy seeds. We're a bit low on herbs. We'll be gathering some tomorrow so you can expect to be healed up by then."

"I was told your apprentice would be taking care of me."

"Yeah well, I don't think he should punished for helping a cat in need so I'll be helping him."

Firepaw came by with another was of moss, this one dripping with a bit of water.

"Ah right. Your apprentice is a kittypet."

"I see no collar around his neck nor the scent of twolegs on him."

Yellowfang ignored her and rounded on Firepaw. "Both your parents were kittypets?"

"Yes." He replied tensely. It obviously got old to keep hearing that. Is that all any clan cat cared about?

"Thunderclan must be getting desperate at these times."

"If you-" Petalcloud began but was cut off by Firepaw.

"You yourself must be getting desperate if you needed a kittypet to feed you. Reminder that this kittypet almost defeated you, even if I did need help. Maybe if you spent that time grooming yourself instead of reminding me about my roots, you just might look like an actual cat instead of an unkept badger!"

Silence. Firepaw was shaking and panting before noise flooded his ears. Mostly was Petalcloud's loud and obnoxious laugh and also Yellowfang's raspy wheezing.

"Goodness, haven't heard that one. Watch out, rogue. This apprentice will be after you soon."

"You're alright, kitty. Now both of you, let me get some rest. After a laugh like that, I need it."

"Come on Firepaw, before we harass this cat anymore. Good day, Yellowfang. Firepaw, go pick some prey and relax for the rest of the day. We'll be training tomorrow and on herb collecting. I hope your memory is better than mine, thankfully...you did good today, Firepaw. No matter what anyone says, you'll make a great clan cat."

He ducked his head in embarrassment for the second time today but the last for days to come. Other mentors complimented their apprentices but Petalcloud always seemed to be happy and eager to thank him for everything. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, just embarrassed but he did welcome it.

"Thank you Petalcloud. I'll see you in the morning." He called before padding off to Greypaw and Ravenpaw.

"You act like he's your kit." Yellowfang's mew interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't want kits. Not my thing. But since you and everyone else wants to make him think he'll never be anything but a kittypet, someone has to remind him that he's much more than that. Good day Yellowfang."


	4. Confessions

"This will be your first gathering, Firepaw. Are you ready?" 

Petalcloud was tense, Firepaw could see. While being moony at random times, he also noticed that there were times his mentor would go stiff and sink her claws into the dirt. Of course she'd snap back to normal as soon as anyone called her attention.

"Yes! We'll see all of the other clans, right?"

"Most of them, yes...We've not scented a whisker of Windclan. It's much too early for them to be moving because of low prey."

"So I'll meet Riverclan and..."

"Shadowclan. You can meet and greet but I want you next to me when it starts. You'll know."

The small group kept close until the reached the open clearing of Fourtrees. Petalcloud tapped him with her tail and took off to speak to someone else. Firepaw and Greypaw met with other Shadowclan apprentices. Were the other cats of the clans this small as apprentices?

The she-cat slunk around a group of elders to sit by herself. Cat or not, she still didn't enjoy open crowds and too many others.

"You were right, Windclan isn't here." Tigerclaw coolly mewed in her ear.

"I told you. Nothing but Shadowclan stench on the moor. I'll bet you the first prey on the pile that Brokenstar had something to do with it."

"He'll be a fool to expect that he can do that to Thunderclan. I've been itching for a good fight lately."

"You and I both, friend. I hope you notice how small those apprentices look, right? There's still kit fur on them!"

"..." The tabby craned his head and peaked over the crowd. 

"What are you looking at?" Redtail sat neatly at his paws. 

"Petalcloud was pointing out how small the Shadowclan apprentices are."

"Perhaps they're just small-"

"They've still got kit fur, Redtail! A warriors claws would easily rip through that. I'm telling you, I don't like this at all!"

"You're not even a queen yet and I admire your fierceness."

Petalcloud paused and wrinkled her muzzle. "I don't want kits. But I would protect them with my life, all of us would."

Her eyes slid over the crowd to see Longtail speaking to a Riverclan warrior. Ever since Yellowfang was found and his small freak out, he'd stop talking to both of them, her and her apprentice. She couldn't wrack her brain over it but all she remembered is that it had to with Darkstripe.

Brokenstar yowled loudly, quieting the clans.

"Windclan is not here! We should wait for them!" A cat shouted out.

Brokenstar took the highest stump, looming over all of them. "As the strongest clan..."

Hisses filled the air as he made the bold statement. Petalcloud felt Firepaw sidle up beside her. Good.

"We require more prey and more land. Windclan made the mistake of denying us and look at them now. Driven out and probably starving as we speak! I demand you share your land with us!"

She felt Firepaw shiver, unfortunately she could not comfort him now. "Fox hearted fool!"

"Thunderclan will never agree to this!"

Bluestar kept her composure but the shock was still in her blue eyes. Crookedstar dipped his head in what seemed like small shame. "I...have agreed to this."

Riverclan warriors gasped and a few yowled. 

"Think of what you must. I have recently lost my deputy and I prefer to not risk more to my clan. We have all we need from the river."

"Fish breathed coward, more like it." Tigerclaw growled. "Surely Bluestar will never agree to this."

"Big words for a clan with kit warriors!" Petalcloud yowled. "You demand more prey for the kits you've forced to be warriors! Tell me those fluffed kits are warriors, I dare you!"

A hushed silence passed as the other clans glanced over. Littlepaw was wide eyed and puffed himself out in fear, as did the other apprentices.

Whispers erupted and Blackfoot showed his fangs. "How dare you accuse us? They're my own sister's kits! Born too early and simply still small."

"Liars! I'll flay you alive for the crows!" Petalcloud hopped forward, arching her back. 

"Get back here, Petalcloud! This is a gathering!" 

The she-cat whipped around, snarling but took her place back next to Firepaw, curling around him. 

"What are you doing?!" Longtail hissed in her ear. 

"Thunderclan will not agree to these demands Brokenstar. I suggest you prove to us all that your warriors are of age."

Brokenstar merely shook his head. "Shadowclan is strong. We've no need to for these lies you spit! But speaking of kits...I suggest you all keep an eye out. We banished a rogue for killing our kits. We thought medicine cats could be trusted... unfortunately not. Make sure you get rid of this traitor if you value your kits."

"He's the last person to talk about valuing the life of kits...Firepaw?" The clans were leaving to their lands and Firepaw was gone. Ah, off to relay the threat to Yellowfang. That was fine. Thunderclan was heading back and she felt herself move step into step with Longtail. The tom gave her a worried look that cut off as Darkstripe and Tigerclaw brought Yellowfang before the camp.

"Leave her alone!" Firepaw yelled. Petalcloud rested her tail on his back.

"Calm down. There's more serious things we need to talk about. I know Bluestar won't allow her to be hurt."

Speckletail raced forward before Bluestar. "Bluestar! Our kits are safe!"

"Of course they are!" She sounded like she was chiding a kit. 

Speckletail paused with a dumb look on her face. "Surely you'll throw her out?"

"I have given no orders that Yellowfang be harmed. She has done nothing to make me believe she will harm anyone, let alone our own kits."

Petalcloud stepped forward, baring her teeth at Darkstripe who bared his own back but backed away from Yellowfang. The old she cat shook herself off.

"Brutes...Bluestar, I can see your clan has decided they do not want me here. I will leave if you wish."

"You have done nothing wrong Yellowfang. You're a prisoner yes, but I shall only punish cats who have done so."

"Besides!" Firepaw ducked as his mentor yowled. This was...he didn't like seeing her like this. "Don't forget what I said. Those so called Shadowclan apprentices were nothing but kits!"

The remaining queens gasped and whispered hotly. "If he's turned his back on the warrior code so badly, there's no telling what he'll do. There weren't even any elders from his own clan."

"You're right, Petalcloud. About the elders. I don't want to believe myself about the kits. There's no way even Brokenstar would be doing that." Their leader shivered. 

Petalcloud slightly turned herself at Yellowfang, whispering. "Is it true? Is that sorry excuse of a cat forcing kits to be warriors?"

Yellowfang said nothing but hunched herself over, looking more tired than before she was found by Firepaw. She needed not say anything, her body language said it all. 

"Brokenstar has demanded that each clan give up land for him. While Riverclan has agreed, we will not!"

The clan cheered loudly, tails in the air as they prided themselves. 

"But, he has also admitted to driving out Windclan." Redtail stepped forward. "Everyone be on the lookout. Riverclan agreed to the terms, which means there's no doubt that he'll be planning something with us. I want at least four warriors in the camp and queens and kits to stay inside the camp for a while. Are we all agreed?"

The clan nodded but continued to whisper among themselves. Yellowfang had slunk back into her original resting place. Petalcloud followed behind her with a mouse.

"...I'm not answering any questions about the gathering."

"You don't have to." She set the mouse down. "Brokenstar is forcing kits to fight. Something needs to be done."

"It's...in the fate of Starclan."

"Yeah right. We're the ones who have to do something while Starclan does nothing. My fate is up to me, not them. And I will do as I please."

"..."

"You would defend your ancestors, even after what they did to you?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"They allowed Brokenstar to lie and banish you, and yet you're still holding on to faith for them? You've killed no kits. I don't believe it. The clan is only spooked because they want a distraction from Shadowclan." She wouldn't reveal that she knew of the Shadowclan's leader kin. "Anyway, have you eaten enough today?"

"I'm fine, just sore. But it's nothing I can't handle. I'll have Firepaw fetch for Spottedleaf. Just my luck, you'll fetch me nettle instead of poppy seeds."

"In my defense, I'm no medicine cat~ I'll send Firepaw over...He warned you, didn't he? He wasn't with me before we reached the camp."

Yellowfang sighed and stretched her legs. "Foolish kit. Raced right here to warn me, he's lucky he didn't get caught."

"I thought so. And since we've been doing such a good job taking care of you, I want to ask you a favor."

"And what could I possibly do for you? I'm technically a prisoner."

"I want you to keep an eye on Spottedleaf. I know you both already know each other. But she's our only medicine cat and I worry. With Windclan being driven away and Riverclan rolling themselves over, it's just common sense that we'll be attacked sooner or later. Riverclan's land has voles and prey that can hide in the water. Shadowclan will have poor hunting at best. I wouldn't put it past him to try and off our medicine cat to make us weak."

The old she cat mumbled and glanced towards the medicine den. "I'll do my best to keep her in my sight if anything happens."

"Thanks, Yellowfang~ Firepaw should be by with some prey for you." She dipped her head and sought a certain cat out.

Petalcloud shook her head and dug her claws into the dirt. Why was Longtail still acting weird? Why was he so for that one part of the warrior code? He was never a stickler about prey before. All she could remember was that it had to do with Darkstripe.

"...Cloud? Petalcloud!"

The she-cat was snapped out of her thinking by just the very cat she wanted. 

"All moony again, eh?"

"Oh you know me. Can't go a moon without thinking too hard. What did you say?"

"I didn't want anything. I had noticed you were in the middle of camp, staring at your paws."

"Longtail...I know it's too late to hunt and we just got back from the gathering, but come a night patrol with me? We should keep an eye out for Shadowclan. Just me, you, and Firepaw."

"The kitty-"

"My apprentice."

"...I suppose." 

"Good! Let me go get him~"

"Go up ahead, Firepaw. Think of this as a small assessment. We'll catch right up. If you manage to find prey, good. If you run into any cat, come straight back."

"Got it!" The small tom lunged forward, leaving the two warriors.

"Longtail...What was all of that about the other day? What had gotten your tail so frazzled?"

The pale tom sighed and busied his paws. "You remember when Redtail was sick, right? He asked Darkstripe and I to go get some hunting done. We both caught something but...He convinced me to eat the prey for energy for ourselves so we could hunt more. It seemed like it made sense at the time. But when we couldn't fine anything else in the rain, he just didn't even seem to care. And when we got back to camp...Poppydawn was dead. I should've fought harder and brought that squirrel back to camp. And Darkstripe! He didn't even care! He said if I opened my mouth, he'd say I was the one who forced him to eat it."

"That fox hearted coward...None of that was your fault, Longtail. It's all on Darkstripe. You were young, we both were. I think I understand now. But...I don't think that was still any excuse to blow up at Firepaw."

"Blow up?"

"Yell at. He didn't feed her and even if he did, Yellowfang was technically an elder in need. He's an apprentice. He doesn't know everything. All apprentices make simple mistakes."

"Mine costed a life."

"There's no way to know if Poppydawn would've still died whether if she had food or not. All I know is it wasn't your fault."

Longtail exhaled lowly and stiffened as Firepaw came into view with a mouse.

"Nice work, Firepaw."

Longtail flicked his ears low but cleared his throat. "Good job. Try to watch your paws next time, you won't be sneaking up on any cat being that loud."

Petalcloud supposed that was a good enough compliment he would cough up. Her mind wandered to Darkstripe as Firepaw asked Longtail a question. 

She already knew Darkstripe's fate but what else did she know about him? Even as an apprentice, she merely knew he clung on to Tigerclaw. She absolutely knew nothing much about him. She wasn't sure if he deserved another chance. To her knowledge, he never suffered from anything nor lost anyone. There wasn't anything really pointing to him being an annoyance. She'd have to do something about that.

Blinking, she saw Longtail shaking his head at whatever her apprentice had asked. What was next? What did she need to prepare for? Was it almost time for Bluestar to take the apprentices to the Moonstone? She'd have to make sure that didn't happen. For Lionheart's sake.


	5. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh so no one told me that Robinwing gave birth to Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, AND LONGTAIL! I'm gonna do some editing guys. Petalcloud's mother is now Rosetail. And its weird. Rosetail was 5 when she died yet Mousefur lived to be around 9. So no, Rosetail will not be an elder just yet!

Stars glittered in small, lumped patterns as Petalcloud frowned. What the hell did they want now?

Her frown slowly melted as a familiar cat came into her view, bright stars decorating his pelt. Petalcloud paused before slightly dipping her head.

"Er, right...look, I'm sorry I didn't help you. I was so busy keeping an eye on Redtail that I completely forgot about you."

"Did you really?" He coolly replied 

Her tail puffed out as she held in a hiss. "I forgot, it's true. The affairs of Thunderclan are just a bit more important to me now."

"I'm not here to guilt you-"

"You can't, Oakheart."

He stiffly twitched his whiskers. "They told me about you already. I won't bore you with what you already heard the most. But you need to be careful. I personally have no idea of your afterlife. But your hot anger isn't doing you any favors."

"Let me get this straight. And feel free to correct me. You know how it all played before, right? I've been chosen to help clean up the mistakes from this pathetic Starclan but my anger is what you're concerned about?"

"I'm just a warning, Petalcloud."

"I will do what I need to do, Oakheart."

"My warning isn't over."

"This conversation is. Starclan wanted me to fix their mistakes and that's what I'm going to do. If my paws are bloody, then it's on their paws just as well. I'm sorry for your death Oakheart, and if Starclan themselves are too, then hopefully your son will have no reason to join you."

"Good catch!" She mewed as Firepaw turned back with a finch. As he came over, his green eyes slightly winced. Ah, she supposed that training lesson earlier was still stinging. They had joined Redtail and Dustpaw at the Sandy Hollow, Firepaw loosing a back claw as Dustpaw rammed into him. Odd. The other Dustpaw was an annoying tease, but not this aggressive. She'd talk to him.

"If the elders or queens don't need it, you're welcome to eat and rest." She said as they stepped into camp. He nodded his thanks and went to the Elder's first but ducked his head in surprise as Dustpaw came out with soaked, used moss. He must have been punished.

She met her younger sibling half way and snagged a piece of moss with her claw. "Need some help?"

"I'm fine."

"Obviously not. What made you think you could get away with hurting another clanmate?"

"He's just a kittypet who will run back to his twolegs as soon as a real battle happens."

"I won't have you belittling my apprentice-"

"That's all you care about these days, training that kittypet! The forest has seen more of you two than Ravenpaw and I. I knew mentors had less free time, but even the deputy has made time his family." He gritted out, not wanting to start a scene. "Did you know Ravenpaw tore a claw just the other day? Or that Redtail congratulated me on catching a rabbit before it crossed the Windclan border? Starclan forbid you had kits yourself, you'd move on and forget about them like a piece of day old prey."

Dustpaw spat as he dropped the soiled moss, quickly gathering it up to take out. He lashed out his tail as he took his leave, Petalcloud left to stand there. 

'Have I really ignored them that much?' She'd been so busy preparing Firepaw and getting to remembering how things were going to play along. This...wasn't exactly new. In her old life she was prone to focusing on few things at a time, forgetting other things for just a small spell. 

Petalcloud walked after Dustpaw but paused. She should probably let him calm down. She turned her head to seek Ravenpaw and saw him chatting away with Greypaw and Firepaw. 

"How has your apprentice been?" 

Her ear twitched as Tigerclaw sat beside her.

"Better than what I expected. My first apprentice after all~"

"Glad you just aren't being held back by training a kittypet."

Petalcloud sighed. "He's a fine and loyal cat, Tigerclaw."

"What would a kittypet know about loyalty? He's only just started to actually have to work to live."

"Are you implying only clan born cats know about loyalty?"

"The code-"

"Shadowclan cats are clan born, yet they're training kit-warriors and close to starving to the point of demanding more territory. See where their loyalty has gotten them? I like to think any cat could be loyal to the clan of their choosing."

"We're not Shadowclan, we are Thunderclan."

"Pinestar was Thunderclan." 

Petalcloud quickly lapped at her chest fur, if only to show the tabby that she wasn't intentionally trying to provoke him.

"Tigerclaw, any cat can be loyal, I really think so. Anyway, I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm sorry. Why don't you leave Ravenpaw to me for the rest of the day?"

She ignored his claws digging into the dirt. 

"I heard Dustpaw. He's just jealous. But I will admit, I haven't seen you with him in a while."

"I know. I'm willing to make it up to them. So let me have him. That'll leave you plenty of time with Goldenflower~"

Tigerclaw blinked and wrinkled his muzzle. "That obvious?"

"If it's obvious for even me to see. Go on. I'm going to go speak with Rosetail."

Tigerclaw dipped his head and padded off. Petalcloud looked around the camp before seeing Rosetail head her way. 

"I may have overheard the little spat with Dustpaw. I have to admit, it does seem like you just dumped them off."

"I didn't mean to! I just, this training and having an apprentice isn't what I expected."

"Having trouble?"

"I mean, no not really. Firepaw's a good learner and quick. And Longtail does help me out. I lost track of the time is all."

"It can be a bit hard to focus when you have your first apprentice. But you can't be forgetting about others."

"I know. I'm going to spend some time with them, if not today then tomorrow. Would you mind taking Firepaw tomorrow?"

"Me? Oh, well I have nothing much better to do. Other than hunt and maybe border patrol. Maybe we'll see more handsome Riverclanners. That Stonefur is quite a looker."

"Is my father Riverclan or Windclan?"

Rosetail twitched her whiskers. "Only Starclan knows~"

"So I belong to every clan you mean?"

"I'm no rogue queen! Now go off then. I'll watch your apprentice in the morning. Let me get some rest."

"Good night, Rosetail."

Before she could make her way to the apprentices, she caught a black tip tail slinking through the bushes. Who?

She looked around before following, it took her no time to catch up to the rat. 

Darkstripe. 

"Where are you going, Darkstripe?"

The tom flinched and lashed his tail. "I was looking for Tigerclaw, if you must know."

"He's probably out with Goldenflower, I wouldn't bother them." She'd caught his shoulders deflating. Obviously not some news he wanted to hear. "What did you need to tell him? Is anymore Riverclanners slinking around Sunningrocks? That would be more for Redtail or Bluestar to know, wouldn't it?"

He snorted. "I think Tigerclaw knowing can be helpful too. We'd have won the first time if Redtail hadn't called them to retreat."

"Mousefur and Willowpelt were hurt."

"Tigerclaw still could've-"

Petalcloud lashed her own tail and stepped forward, close to his muzzle. "Is that all you care about? Tigerclaw this, Tigerclaw that. Your own mother was injured and all you can mewl about is how Tigerclaw could've won one is some rocks for about a moon or so. All you do is sniff under his tail. No one knows Darkstripe. All they know is Dirtstripe, who follows Tigerclaw everywhere. Even Longtail will spend time with other cats."

"Dirtstripe? I don't have to even argue with you, you kittypet loving-"

"Darkstripe, who is going to miss you when you die?"

"Excuse me? Are you threatening me?"

"Who is going to miss you when you die? Of course Willowpelt will. But that's guaranteed. Bluestar will mourn you in name only. Perhaps Longtail may even give your body a sniff before moving back. Tigerclaw might give a small speech and that's it. Who will sit with your cold body? Who will bury you? I can only guess we'd get some apprentices to do it. Even Greypaw wouldn't. You might just be the most unlikable cat in the clan, behind Smallear, probably. And who will greet you in Starclan? Will it be Poppydawn after you threatened to lie to your clanmates about Longtail?"

Darkstripe's tail went under him and he huffed as he reared back, using his fur to attempt himself to look bigger. "I'm a warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Tigerclaw won't mourn you. You follow him and how has he ever helped you? If you got hurt in battle, would he care? If you can prove to me that Tigerclaw would miss you, I'll hunt for you for two moons. If not, you will bow and beg Longtail for forgiveness, Dirtstripe."

"Fine! I'll prove Tigerclaw cares about me! And both you and that kittypet will be hunting for me!"


	6. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm trying to go with a chapter a week but no promises!

“How are you enjoying Thunderclan, young Firepaw?” 

Firepaw blinked and rose out of his crouch. Rosetail twitched her whiskers and dipped her head. “Oh? I’m so sorry, did you spot some prey?”

The young tom licked his chest and shook his head. “No, just getting in some practice. And uh, well, I like Thunderclan...When I’m not getting sneered at...Sorry!” Obviously helping Yellowfang and being Petalcloud’s apprentice was having their attitudes rub off on him a bit.

“Don’t worry, dear. Trust me, as much as I love the clan I was born in, you can’t argue that well, sometimes the clans can’t see over their own noses, even if they’re constantly looking down at you.”

Firepaw had to admit, Rosetail was pretty nice. But he couldn’t help but wonder…

“Uhm, does Petalcloud not want to be my mentor?”

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well, this is the third time someone else has taken me out. I just figured, maybe she doesn’t really want to be my mentor and she’s passing me off to anyone-”

“Oh no, Firepaw! That’s absolutely not it at all. She wanted to have the day with Dustpaw and Ravenpaw today, that’s all. And those two times she’s asked Longtail to take you out was because she had a bad bellyache, I know that cat is always overeating, I keep telling her not to. But Firepaw, she doesn’t dislike you. She tells me all about your training before going to her nest. I promise you.”

“Oh!” He licked his chest in embarrassment and exhaled. “That’s good! I didn’t know you were Ravenpaw and Dustpaw’s mother too?”

Rosetail smiled softly and used her plumed tail to point him in the direction of a small shrew. He got the hint and dipped himself down, getting into position before pouncing. The poor thing didn’t even have time to scream before he ended it with the snap of his jaws. The she-cat nodded approvingly and he began to bury the prey.

“Fuzzypelt and Robingwing were their parents. Both died quite suddenly and close together. I had always wanted more kits and both of them were done needing milk so I stepped up and took care of them. Petalcloud became an older littermate to them. I love her but she’s easily distracted. It took an easy guess to see why Dustpaw was so hard on you with that training bout. But don’t take any mind about, he’s always been a bit easy to anger, that one~”

“I am helping. You’re the one dropping the moss. You can’t always be a hot head, Dustpaw.”

The tabby tom grumbled as he tucked the used moss under his neck, Ravenpaw getting the clean moss for the elders.

“I didn’t even hurt the kittypet that bad! He didn’t have to complain about it!”

“He didn’t. It was Redtail who gave you this punishment. You’re lucky we’re helping.”

Dustpaw just flicked his tail in irritation but she could see the humor in his eyes. Ravenpaw was all too happy to help, she assumed it was to get a break from the harshness of his mentor. But thankfully it was just Tigerclaw’s harshness and not pure fear from Ravenpaw. She wondered how it would play out for him this time. She would do all she could but if he didn’t feel the call of clan life, she wouldn’t stop him. Speaking of,

“You seem to be at ease with this, Ravenpaw. Ever thought of helping Spottedleaf out?”

He shook his head and his eyes widened. “I-I couldn’t! I mean, I know, I would love to help out. But it’s the injuries I can’t deal with.”

“Understandable. Now, Dustpaw, definitely not the medicine cat type. He’ll sooner claw your nose instead of healing you~”

“Obviously. I don’t know how Spottedleaf does it. All these big bad warriors, whining over a thorn in their paw!”

Ravenpaw helped him to bury the used moss. “You did the same the first day Redtail took you on a border patrol.”

“I was just getting my ‘paw’ name, that doesn’t count.”

As they giggled, Bluestar headed out of her den and made her way up. 

"A meeting?" Petalcloud cocked her head and tried to wrack her brain over what this could be about. 

"I will be traveling to the Moonstone to ask for advice for our ancestors and taking a few apprentices with me and Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw and Firepaw, and Petalcloud."

Oh no! But! She shot a look at Lionheart who was whispering to Whitestorm. 

"Bluestar, is it wise to-"

"If Petalcloud doesn't want to, I will go in her stead." Darkstripe yowled. He shot her a look and lashed his tail. 

So that's what he's up to? Trying to prove himself to Tigerclaw after their little talk? Hmph, hopefully the rats will tear him another one. 

"I was going to say, before Darkstripe interrupted, I'm still nursing a slight stomach ache. If he wishes to go in my place, I have no qualms." 

Bluestar nodded. "If that's settled, we'll get to Spottedleaf for the travelling herbs for tonight."

"You'll do fine. Listen to Bluestar and keep your ears open. We haven't been that far before but you've got your clan mates." 

Firepaw nodded and gagged as he smelled the herbs pushed to him. 

"If we could spare the prey to stuff them into, we could, but they say it's easier on an empty stomach~" The she-cat pressed her nose to his forehead. “Be safe. Remember what we’ve all taught you.”

Hm. Soft. She knew he would be coming back safe, so why did she feel so worried? This life, this body…

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Longtail nudged her shoulder and she shook herself. “He’ll be fine.” There was no sneer this time, a slight warm look in his eyes as he watched the group make their journey.

“Oh? Feeling a bit soft for my apprentice, ey? I knew you cared!” She pressed herself against him, catching him off guard as he stumbled.

“Careful! Don’t sprain my leg again.” He hissed softly. “I don’t know what you mean. The little kittype-, Firepaw’s fine I suppose. Doing better than I expected.”

“You apologised, right?”

“Of course I did, when he asked me for pointers. Not sure why, you’re his mentor.”

“You’ll get one soon, and we’re the main ones who talk to him, other than the apprentices. He probably looks up to you.”

Longtail rolled his eyes. He scanned around the camp and flicked his tail to beckon Mousefur and Runningwind over. Petalcloud couldn’t resist a smile. Her small group of friends. Sure she and Mousefur had their small spats when they didn’t agree but they had each other’s backs. And Runningwind...She’d have to make sure he stayed alive. A good cat who’s only mistake was being loyal to his clan.

“Bellyache again? You can’t keep using that excuse,” Mousefur scoffed and passed her over the mouse she had already taken a bite out of. Petalcloud eagerly tucked in. “See? I knew it. Stuffing your maw but you have a bellyache?”

“Hey now, I can’t let that prey go to waste! And if the queen and elders have already been fed…”

They all took turns to catch up with one another, teasing Runningwind on how he certainly wasn’t ready for an apprentice yet. Longtail commented that Darkstripe had been acting a bit weird, Mousefur wondering when the next Sunningrocks battle would be.

“Okay, you’re all going to think I’m mousebrained, but hear me out. What if Sunningrocks was neutral territory?” 

As she predicted, Mousefur and Longtail stared at her, but Runningwind nodded. 

“Honestly, I’ve thought about that too. You said there was a rockfall, right? Killed Oakheart, and no telling who else that could’ve killed.”

“See? I’m just saying, if Thunderclan cats can keep to the regular prey and Riverclan keeps to fish, we should be fine right?”

“And what are we to do if their constant splashing scares off prey?” Mousefur twitched her whiskers. “There’s no way we can both hunt at the same time. I’ve seen you fish. I’m surprised you’ve got the concentration for that. But image, us trying to catch scurrying mice and voles while they have to be still for theirs. That’s a fight. I know I’d claw off the whiskers of anyone who made me miss easy prey.”

“Then just regular neutral territory then. A nice place for sunning, a nice place for swimming. The elders would get more use out of it than us.”

The smaller she-cat flicked her tail but didn’t reply.

“I mean, there’s just-”

“Do you hear that?” Longtail raised his head, staring at the entrance, before cats bolted through. A damp, earthy smell hit them all at once. “Shadowclan! We’re under attack!”

Petalcloud launched herself at the first cat that barreled past, sinking her claws into their fur before biting down on their flank. The cat gave a yowl and the next thing she felt was claws in her side. Thankfully her thick fur was giving her protection, the claws still stinging but mainly grazing her skin. 

She wrestled hard, giving another sharp bite before the other scattered away. Now, where was Lionheart? She had to make sure-

“Away from our kits, you rogue!” 

Rosetail! Surely being a warrior and not an elder this time would help? Petalcloud bit her tongue, she could see Lionheart fighting with another tom but her paws led her to Rosetail and Blackfoot. She charged into the Shadowclan warrior, using her bulk to attempt to pin him down. Rosetail was covered in scratches but nothing serious. 

“Go help Lionheart! I’ll handle this one!”

Rosetail nodded and turned back into the battle as Petalcloud received a harsh smack to the face. 

“I knew it! Shadowclan is using kits as warriors!” 

Blackfoot used his hind legs to batter and claw at her belly. “You don’t know anything, Thunderclan fool!”

She grit her teeth, the pain was almost getting to her. Using her entire body, Petalcloud pushed him down further, her muzzle reaching his ear. 

“I know Badgerfang didn’t die for this.” 

Her opponent froze in shock, Blackfoot staring at her, surprise in his eyes. He stared for only a heartbeat, his face setting back into an angry snarl, but he said nothing.

“You’d steal our kits just to watch them die, like you’ve watched your own kits. Is that what Badgerfang died for? If there’s any sort of good will left you, you’ll-” 

She grunted hard as another body slammed into her. Clawface! As she scrambled up on her paws, Blackfoot lifted his head and yowled, calling a retreat. Clawface flexed his claws at her before turning tail and following his clanmate. Tigerclaw gave him a hard smack to the retreating form. Ah, good. That meant Bluestar was back. Her belly was sore after the beating it took but she was fine. Her eyes gazed around the camp, pushing forward as she caught sight of Lionheart's fur.

“Are you okay, Lionheart!?” Graypaw frantically mewed. The larger warrior seemed winded, blood coating his side. 

“I’m fine, young one. Just perhaps a small visit with Spottedleaf would be nice.”

Bluestar pushed herself forward and nodded over Lionheart. “Is anyone else hurt? Any losses?”

Frostfur weaved herself around her mate and turned to Bluestar. “The nursery was heavily blocked and protected by Yellowfang! Our kits are safe thanks to her!” Speckletail nodded in agreement and Spottedleaf was moving to and fro to check the health of her clanmates. 

“Everyone seems to be fine,” Redtail licked a scratch on his leg. “How did you get here so quickly after the attack?”

“Starclan sent me a vision the camp was under attack. We would have been here much quicker but there was a small rat attack.” Petalcloud sniffed and wondered if she was leaving out that she lost a life or if having another warrior on the trip did help. Speaking of which…

“Where’s Darkstripe?”

“He was wounded in the rat attack. I had to attend to the clan but he seemed fine when we left. As soon as everyone has been checked over, I’ll send out a search party with Spottedleaf.”

Hm. She couldn’t be too upset, really. The cat was no help to anyone and had probably gotten himself killed being so boastful to prove her wrong. At least Sorrelkit would be safe when the time came.

As Bluestar spoke about making Yellowfang apart of Thunderclan, Petalcloud made her way over to Tigerclaw, who was speaking to Ravenpaw. Her ears perked forward and she rushed forward.

“You did well with the rat attack and Shadowclan battle. I expect you’ll understand that your training isn’t done yet. We’ll be practicing even more with Shadowclan being so bold. They were attempting to steal our kits, you need to understand that those cowards need to be taken care of, not simply batted away.”

“O-oh, yes! Of course Tigerclaw. But the...No, you’re right…” His shoulders sagged but he perked up as the she-cat came closer. 

“How was the Moonstone? I heard there was a rat attack?” She licked his head and checked him over for any wounds. Just a few scratches that needed to be cleaned.

“Go see Spottedleaf and get some rest.” Tigerclaw ordered. As the apprentice left, Tigerclaw scratched at the dirt, sinking his claws in.  
“Didn’t get to sink those into any cat?” She teased. “But hey, you don’t need to be telling Ravenpaw that. I heard that, you know.”

“Did you forget they were trying to steal our kits? I know you, Petalcloud. Had any of those Shadowclan cats left a drop of kit’s blood, you would’ve had the queens howling for blood.”

“Well, when you’re right, you’re right. But he’s an apprentice. You know he’s not like that. Anyway, what about Darkstripe?”

“He was probably slaughtered by some rats. Even Ravenpaw and Firepaw killed the ones that attacked them. He was a good...friend. We’ll sit for a vigil when the patrol finds him, if that’s what happened.”

“If they find his body. You know rats can eat anything. We’d better stay up in case it comes to that. Well you’d better. Bluestar knows I have no care for him. I’ll start helping with rebuilding the camp.”

“You alright, Firepaw?” The young apprentice had been lagging on his paws, dragging them underneath him. “Tired? I’m sure that trip and having to rush back to fight did you no good. Go ahead and go to sleep.”

“I just...Yeah, I’m exhausted. Is it...Does this happen a lot? The fighting and clans bursting into camps?”

“Not too often. I can’t guarantee it won’t happen again. But it was Shadowclan, we were already warned so I’m sure it will happen again. You did good. We’ll work more on training tomorrow. So hurry up and get some sleep.”

Petalcloud was awoken to a paw jabbed into her side. Longtail was a bit too close to her face when she finally rolled over. “What is it? I was having such a lovely dream about finding a warren of rabbits.”

“It’s nothing major. Just letting you know Darkstripe stumbled into camp last night. He’s been in Spottedleaf’s den since then. I’ve got to go on the dawn patrol.”

“Hm...Alright. Thanks for telling me. We’ve got training to do. Maybe join me later for a mouse?”

“Maybe. See ya.”

Great. Well at least Darkstripe would be confined to the medicine den for a while and be out of her fur. Hopefully he wouldn't be too annoying when he healed up.


End file.
